masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Free Planets Alliance of Independent Systems
This page is based on actual Mass Effect Canon. To see the full article on the Mass Effect Wiki, Click Here. The''' Free Planets Alliance of Independent Systems, also known as the '''Systems Alliance, was originally the representative body of all non-aligned human colonies and Petolemaic minorities in Citadel space, particularly in the southern "Buffer Zone" between the two powers. However as they progressed, the Alliance amassed political capital as a independent alternative to the big powers for colonial affairs, and as a compromise between the Terrans and Batarians given control over all colonial endevours in the Attican Traverse and beyond for all parties. As an official satellite state backed by the Terran Federation and the Citadel Council, the Alliance has become a home for many humans and Petolemaic tribes who prefer a non-aligned stance towards Federation interests. Formed after the Petolemaic War, the Alliance is relatively new to the galactic community, it has already made a name for itself, gaining official recognition in Citadel Space and has an embassy on the Presidium. The Alliance is governed by a parliament based at Arcturus Station, which also serves as the Alliance's diplomatic capital. History Following the aftermath of the Petolemaic war, a new buffer zone was formed between the three interstellar states, the Citadel Alliance, the Terran Federation and the former Petolemaiac Hegemony. This buffer zone was eventually granted self-governance under control of the three parties, the Libertatem League, Terran Colonists, and Petolemaic tribes. Within a year after their establishments, a combined effort from many influential Petolemaic tribes and human colonist had drafted and ratified the Systems Alliance charter, establishing a representative political body to expand and protect their space. Shortly thereafter, various colonies began to contribute their resources and manpower to form the Systems Alliance Fleet based out of Lockhet, forming the backbone of their defense force. Administration The Alliance was originally responsible for the Governance and defense of all separated Human colonies and non-aligned Petolemaiac tribes, and represented a neutral zone on the galactic stage, after the Third Bug War, it expanded as an independent organization in charge of the development of all Citadel colonial interests after the explosion of colonization fever after the general release of the gravity drive. It is a supranational government, and is based on a parliamentary system, with the Alliance Parliament based at Arcturus Station. All planets and tribes involved receive the same amount of parliamentary members, 3, who are to represent their planet's interests in their regional and greater parliament. Several seats are elected by 'spacers', defined as Alliance citizens who spend a significant amount of their time in space and do not stay too long on any one colony or planet. Similar to how the Quarian people once were, many Quarians are indeed Spacers, and their importance is great as they provide the backbone of the military and economic force in the Alliance. The Alliance government is headed by a Prime Minister; The Prime Minister is an elected member of Parliament, chosen by a board of Governors randomly chosen from all the planets. While the Alliance is a supranational government, each member colony and tribe still retain their individual sovereignty and self-governance just like how the Federation Administrative system works. As written in the agreements between the Citadel, the Petolemaics and the Federation, the Alliance is considered a neutral sovereign nation and no other interstellar state has rights to violate Alliance affairs. This include the Terran Federation, who have strong political influences on the Alliance. During the post-war period of the 3rd Bug War, the Alliance have become an influential diplomatic power and a strong economic power rivaling the Volus Protectorate in Citadel Space, particularly in neutral and Terminus space. Society The Alliance society is a mix of old world human cultures and Petolemaic nomadic cultures. Representing a multicultural society to an extent. The human society of the Alliance are highly adaptable and individualistic. They have a powerful desire to advance and improve themselves, and do so with such assertion that the normally staid Council races have been taken aback by their restlessness and relentless curiosity, this is a mirror to their more suspicious and secretive Terran Cousins. The Skinnie majority forms the largest population of non-humans in Alliance space, their societies have changed greatly since the Fall of the Hegemony, most of the tribes no longer practice slavery, the practice of using slaves became economically impossible, and was immediately outlawed by their Terran or Turian occupiers during the war. It is now only seen rarely on border worlds in more traditional roles. After the collapse of Warlord Tel'Rock's Warhawk movement, and the acceptance of their own morality instead, they adopted a revised system of serfdom, offering many of their slaves opportunities to prove themselves worthy of their freedom as rewards for their indentured services. As with the Federation, religion is still is a major part of Alliance culture, despite the fact that their society is largely secular by the 24th century (Gregorian Calendar). Many humans in Alliance space still follow traditional Old Earth beliefs, such as Theravada Buddhism and other Earth Abrahamic religions like Catholicism. The same can also be applied to the Petolemaic tribes in Alliance space as well since many of these tribes have different religious beliefs and traditions that should be respected by other species who visit their domains. Military The Alliance military is respected by the Citadel races and the Federation for its innovative tactics and technology. Their strength lies in Turian style close orbital support, Terran tactical flexibility, and Petolemaic speed. The Council regards the Alliance as a "sleeping giant" as only a small portion of their population applies for military service in peacetime, instead relying upon large numbers of planetary defense forces, and regional militia fleets. They make up for low numbers with sophisticated technical support in the form of VIs, drones, artillery, electronic warfare, and an emphasis on strategic and tactical mobility and individual initiative. Their military doctrine is not based on absorbing and dishing out heavy shocks like the turians and krogan. Rather, they bypass enemy strong points and launch deep into their rear, cutting supply lines and logistics, destroying headquarters and support units, leaving enemies to "wither on the vine". This is necessary as the Alliance has no official army, only a large force of marines, and the Anhur Republican Army. They have no official army garrisons to protect their constituent worlds, each planet is responsible for maintaining an army up to a specified degree of effectiveness at all times. Habitually poor performers in war games are punished severely with revocation of their military independence status and are reformed along Alliance lines. This has been found more than adequate on all but the most remote and smallest of colonies. This translate into a unique mosaic defense, each planet is unique in their army, traditions, maxims, and doctrines. A tactic that worked on one world will not work on another. Each world's PDF and SDF are well trained and drilled, commonly practicing on one another in yearly wargames and maneuvers against one another and the Alliance Navy. The core Alliance military lives by Sun Tzu's maxim, "He who tries to defend everything defends nothing." Only token garrisons of Alliance Marines are placed on their colonies as observers. These are intended for scouting and advisement rather than combat, avoiding engagements to observe and report on invaders using drones. The Alliance instead relies upon the local PDF and SDF to defend long enough for reinforcements from the bulk of their fleets at mass relay nexus points, and deep space stations, so that in the event of an attack they respond with overwhelming force. Morita Arms Company, Rosenkov Materials, and Alliance Ship Builders Interstellar are key suppliers of the military. All soldiers receive gene therapy for improved strength and stamina. The Alliance also recruits biotics, who are trained using techniques developed at BAaT, and drilled under the tutelage of Asari Biotic masters. The new L3 biotic implants are considered a significant step forward in human biotic amplification. But Asari make up the bulk of Alliance biotic cabals. Biotics are organized in a system similar to the Turian Cabal system, and are added ad hoc into marine teams as the situation requires. Primarily acting as a mercantile and Colonization entity, the Alliance maintains a tiny number of dreadnought class vessels compared to other races, and lacks in cruisers. While their fleet is still large, their amount of territory and patrol space is only equal to the Turian Hierarchy's allotment for peacekeeping, and must make due with up to half the number of ships! The Alliance Navy has made up for this with more innovative designs, better training, and encouraged initiative for their personnel. Due to their limited numbers, the Alliance Navy is almost entirely trained as a Self-Defense Force relegated to patrolling and maintain security in their space. For offense they instead rely upon the Turian Hierarchy and the Terran Federation to do the bulk of the offensive maneuvers, while they garrison the rear, train, and plan for deep space exploitation missions, aimed at encircling and interdicting vital industrial worlds and shipyards, preparing the encircled and piecemeal territory for Terran and Turian offensive exploitation. The Alliance is technically not constrained by Citadel war treaties because they are a non-signatory observer of the Farixen Naval Treaty. They currently have one in-house Dreadnought design, the Everest. With one completed and currently under shakedown run, however due to the ballooning project cost, the other two uncompleted Everest hulls would be used for conversion into Fleet Carriers. The Systems Alliance Starfleet, the Alliance Navy, is headquartered at Arcturus Station in the strategically invaluable system of Arcturus, which contains several primary mass relays that link Citadel Space to Terran space, and the secondary mass relays that lead to a thousand different systems. However the majority of their administrative, R&D, and training facilities are located on Lockhet. Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Factions Category:Background